Two Sides to Every Story
by Miss FairyTales
Summary: It's Christmas time and the gang has time off from college. It's the happiest time of the year. Except, it isn't. Maya and Riley are in a huge fight, and no one knows why. Except for them. Their friends and family have had enough of their fighting and think that it's time for the girls to reunite. What has caused the rift in their friendship and will they be able to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

"Cory, I think there's seriously wrong. They haven't spoken since they came home from school for winter break," Topanga stated as she closed the fridge door.

"Topanga, I'm sure they're fine," Corey insisted as he sat down on the couch. "I'm sure this will be like all of their other fights. We'll find out what their fighting about and by the end of the day they'll be fine. They're Maya and Riley! They love each other!"

Topanga headed over to join him when they heard a crash coming from Riley's room. They shared a worried look before rushing to see what was going on.

"Riley, honey, are you okay?" Topanga called out as they reached her bedroom door.

"Come on Maya! Be reasonable!"

"No! Stay away from me! I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

"Maya, please. It was a mistake! It'll be never happen again!"

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place, Riley!"

"I know! And I'm so sorry! It just happened!"

"Sorry doesn't change anything Riley! It doesn't change what you've done. It doesn't change how I feel. It doesn't change how you feel. It doesn't change anything. Sorry is just a word that no one ever means. And things don't just happen, Riley! Everything is a choice. And you chose to do what you did."

"Maya- "

"What part of 'I don't want to talk to you ever again' did you not understand, Riley? I thought I was being clear!"

"Maya, please. You're my best friend!"

"No, I _was_ your best friend." They heard footsteps getting closer to the door, so Cory and Topanga backed away. Maya opened the door and stormed out, not even sparing a glance in their direction. They shared another worried look before heading into their daughter's room. She was sitting on her bed, crying.

"Riley, honey, are you okay?" Topanga called as she gently knocked on the already open door. Riley looked up with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. She shook her head no. "Oh, honey." Topanga and Corey entered the room and sat by their daughter. Topanga wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Riley, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Corey asked as he rubbed Riley's arm.

"Maya hates me! And it's my fault!" Riley cried into her mom's shoulder.

"Now, Riley, I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Topanga comforted as she looked over at her husband.

"She does!"

"Well, what happened that made her hate you?" Corey asked as Riley looked at him through watery eyes.

Riley shook her head. "If I tell you, then you'll hate me too."

"Oh, Riley, we could never hate you," Topanga proclaimed as she held onto her daughter a little tighter.

Riley shook her head again. "I don't want to talk about this right now. Can you just hold me?" Both her parents nodded as they hugged their daughter. They had no idea of what had happened between the two girls, but they knew that it had never been this bad before. They knew that they needed to fix this because the world wasn't right if Maya and Riley weren't best friends.

Maya rushed out of the Matthews' apartment. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as Riley right now. She quickly made her way down the hall and didn't stop until she reached the elevator. She repeatedly pressed the down button. She knew it wouldn't help, but it couldn't possibly hurt. She wiped her tears away as the elevator chimed, signaling that it had arrived at her floor.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm here. Yeah, I'll tell him. Okay, Mom, I love you too."

"Josh?" Maya questioned as she dried her tears. She looked down at her feet. She didn't want Josh to see her like that. They may have been older than they were when they went to that ski lodge and told each other that they liked each other, but she still had feelings for him. Riley had helped her to get past it. Ugh, now she was thinking about Riley.

"Hey, Maya. Are you okay?" Josh asked as he stepped out of the elevator. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Um… yeah. I'm fine. I'm just, uh, heading home." Maya sniffled as she wiped away another tear. "How are you? How's your girlfriend doing?"

"I'm good," Josh responded as he rubbed the back of his neck. He held the elevator doors open for her. Maya stepped inside the elevator and thanked him. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You don't need to worry about me. I promise, Josh," Maya assured as she pressed the button for the lobby. She thought it was odd that he didn't mention his girlfriend, Jackie, but she didn't question him any further about it. She never liked Jackie anyway; she was clingy, stuck up, and never treated Josh right, in Maya's opinion.

Josh placed his hand between the doors before they could close. "Hey, I'm heading over to Corey's since Christmas is just around the corner and all. Will I see you there?"

Maya wrung her hands. She knew that the all of the Matthews were going to be there, so naturally her parents, Shawn and Katy, would want to go too. But she also knew that Riley would be there too. And Riley was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"I don't know, Josh." She gently pushed his hand away and allowed the elevator doors to close.

"I hope I will," he called out before they shut completely. Maya could feel the butterflies in her stomach again. It had been a while since she felt those, especially around Josh. She had gotten so good at hiding her feelings for him, that she almost forgot they were there. Almost.

As she walked home, she wrapped her coat tighter around herself. The wind was really starting to pick up. All she wanted to do was to get home. She wanted to see her parents. She wanted them to tell her that everything was going to be alright. That she was going to be alright. She wanted to be alright. Maya could feel the warm tears forming behind her eyes, but she tried her best to hold them in. At least until she got home. She was still Maya Hart. And Maya Hart did not cry in public. No matter how much she was hurting at the moment.

When she finally reached her parents' apartment, she quickly unlocked the door and took off her coat. She placed her coat in the hall closet and locked the door before leaning against it. She let her tears fall freely as she slid down and sat on the floor.

"Maya, baby girl, what's wrong?" Katy asked as she ran into the room. She sat down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Maya? What happened?"

"You're home from work already? Is Dad home?" Maya asked through her tears.

"Yeah, I came home early today. Shawn should be coming back later tonight. Why? Will you tell me what's going on, baby girl?"

Maya shook her head no. "I- I don't want t-to talk about it, Mom. I'm not ready yet."

Katy nodded her head as she hugged her daughter tighter. "Okay, baby girl. Just, tell me when you're ready?" Maya nodded. "Okay, well, let's get you to your room then?"

"Okay Mom."

"I love you baby girl. Don't you forget it."

"I love you too Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

Maya hadn't come out of her room in days. Hell, she hadn't even left her bed. Katy took the earliest shifts at Topanga's that she could manage so she could take care of Maya during the day. Shawn had come back from his last assignment a few nights ago, as Katy had promised. He was more than confused and upset when he arrived and had been told what was going on. So far, all he knew was that Maya and Riley had gotten into a fight and they were both too upset to talk about it.

"Shawn, I'm worried about her," Katy admitted as she poured a cup of coffee for her and her husband. Between worrying about her daughter and waking up early to go to work, she hadn't been sleeping very much. And she was exhausted.

"Has she told you what happened yet?" Shawn asked as he accepted the mug from her. He could see how drained she was.

"No," Katie sighed as she took a seat next to Shawn on their couch. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She snuggled into his side. "She never says much when I go to talk to her."

"Maya is a strong young woman. She get's it from her mother," Shawn said as Katie smiled. He was glad that he could make her feel a little bit better. "I'm sure she will make it through this. Whatever this may be."

"Have you talked to Corey or Topanga yet?" Katy questioned before taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yeah." Shawn gently rubbed his wife's arm as he spoke. "Corey called me as soon as I got back."

Katy laughed, "I swear, it's like he thinks the two of you are married or something." Shawn joined her. Her laugh was like music to his ears.

"Yeah, well, that's Corey Matthews for you. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I probably would be in prison right now for doing something stupid if it weren't for him and his parents."

"I'm glad that the Matthews are such a big part of Maya's life. They've raised her better than I probably ever could have."

"Katy don't sell yourself short. You've done a wonderful job raising Maya. Even though you were a working single mom. I don't think anyone could have done any better."

Katy scrunched up her nose as if she was going to cry. "You're too sweet. How did I get so lucky as to have married you, Shawn Hunter?"

"I could say the same about you, Katy Clutterbucket."

"Don't forget, it's Katy Hunter now."

Shawn placed a small kiss on her forehead as she cuddled closer into his side.

"How do we fix this, Shawn?" Katy asked while Shawn continued to rub her arm in a comforting way.

"I'm not sure, Katy. But, we need to know the cause before we can find a solution."

"How do we find the cause if neither of the girls will talk to anyone about this?"

"Patience. I'm sure everything will work itself out in the end. It always does."

"Hey, what's going on around here?" Josh questioned his brother as he sat down at the table for dinner. Riley was missing, yet again. And he hadn't seen Maya in days. Which was unusual because she was always with Riley.

"What do you mean?" Corey asked as he served himself some mashed potatoes.

"It's been quiet. Riley has hardly come out of her room and Maya is no where to be found. Something is definitely going on here. So, what is it?" Josh elaborated as Corey and Topanga shared a look.

"Riley and Maya are in a fight," Auggie explained before having a bite of his chicken.

"What about?"

"We don't know," Topanga admitted as she placed some broccoli on Auggie's plate. He grumbled as his mom gave him a ' _you better eat those_ ' look.

"Riley is too upset to tell us what's going on. And Shawn says that Maya will hardly talk to anyone about anything," Corey said sadly before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. He hummed in approval. "These are really good Topanga."

"Thanks, Corey," Topanga thanked her husband for the compliment before turning back to her brother-in-law. "We don't know what to do. We're all out of ideas."

"Well, first, you should probably try to get them in the same room. Preferably in neutral territory. Or someplace where they can't just run away from each other so easily," Josh suggested before taking a sip of water.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. How about Shawn's cabin? It's in the middle of nowhere, and it's small, so they'd be forced to see each other. We could tell Riley that we're going to spend the week up there," Topanga added as Corey smiled.

"And I get to spend some time with Shawny!" He chirped with excitement as Topanga rolled her eyes.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Topanga asked rhetorically as Corey continued to smile. "If I didn't know any better, I would think he was the one you married."

"Don't be jealous Topanga," Corey sang as Josh and Auggie tried to hide their laughs. "I'll go give him a call and explain our plans."

"So, Josh, what's going on with you? How's school been?" Topanga asked as she began to eat her own food.

"I've been alright. School is school, y'know."

"Yeah. How's your roommate this year?"

"Better then shnoopaloop. But it's not like we're friends or anything."

"What about Jackie? How's she doing?" Topanga never really liked Jackie, she was just trying to be polite. "Should we be expecting her for the holidays?"

"Uh… no. No you should not. She's with her family in South Carolina."

"Oh, I just figured, since she was here last year that she would be here this year too."

"Yeah, no. We, uh… we actually broke up a month ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Things just weren't working out." That wasn't the full truth, but it was part of it. He just wasn't in the mood to get into all of that right now. It was the holidays after all. A time for happiness. A time for peace.


	3. Chapter 3

The idea had seemed so easy and simple at the time of its conception. Get the girls to Shawn's cabin so they could all talk about what had happened and finally fix this whole mess. Putting that idea into practice, however, was not as simple or easy. They had underestimated the amount of effort it would take to actually get the girls to agree to go in the first place. After a couple days of nagging, pleading, negotiating, and making promises, the girls finally considered the idea. Albeit, Riley was more open to it than Maya.

"Come on, we don't want to get there too late." Topanga was gathering her final items when the intercom buzzed. She made her way over and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"It's Farkle."

"And Smackle."

"And Lucas."

Topanga looked over at her husband.

Corey gave her a nod. Maybe seeing her friends for a few minutes would be good for Riley and make her feel somewhat better.

She buzzed them in.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. She made her way over and opened it. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Riley invited us over," Farkle stated simply as he, Smackle, and Lucas entered the apartment. Topanga closed the door behind them.

"I see." Topanga looked over at her husband again. He merely shrugged. This was news to him too. They had no idea that Riley had been talking to her friends. "Lucas, shouldn't you be with Maya?"

"She hasn't been answering any of my texts or calls. Her parents said she didn't want to see anyone. I'm trying to give her some space."

"Okay. Where's Zay? He isn't with you guys?"

"He went back to Texas with Vanessa for the break."

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Smackle asked once she noticed all of the packed bags.

"Uh, yes, actually. We're taking a family trip to Shawn's cabin," Corey answered as he made his way over.

"Cool. Are we invited?" Farkle questioned as Corey scowled.

"Emphasis on _family_. No _friends_ allowed."

"Dad, they _are_ my _family_ ," Riley complained with a roll of her eyes as she appeared with her own bag in her hand. This was the first time she stepped foot outside of her room since the big fight between her and Maya. She looked exhausted, even though she had spent the past few days in bed. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, as if she had been crying recently. Her hair had been thrown up into a messy pony tail and lacked its usual shine.

"How come you guys are going, anyway? You haven't traveled anywhere during the holidays since everyone started coming here for Christmas."

"We're trying something new this year," Topanga explained briefly, not knowing how much Riley had already told them or wanted them to know. "Besides, we'll hopefully be back in time for Christmas."

"Mr. Matthews is breaking tradition?"

The small group of three collectively let out a gasp. Riley showed the smallest hint of a smile.

Corey rolled his eyes as he grabbed some bags. "More like starting a new one." He turned his nose up and headed out into the hall.

"You guys can meet us out there in a couple days, okay? I think we need to spend some alone time together. Just the four of us." Topanga grabbed a few bags herself before she left to help her husband load the car.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Matthews."

"Thanks for coming guys," Riley said once her parents were gone. She plopped down onto the armchair.

"That's what friends are for." Farkle, Smackle, and Lucas sat down together on the couch. "So, what's been going on with you and Maya?"

"What do you mean?" She put on a face of ignorance.

"We're not stupid, Riley. We can see that something is going on."

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about. Everything is fine." She continued to play dumb, hoping they would drop it. No such luck.

"Everything is definitely _not_ fine," Farkle kept trying.

"For one thing, this is the first we've heard from you since break started. We still haven't heard anything from Maya. And since she's not here with you, something must be up," Smackle explained as Farkle nodded.

"Nothing's wrong, you guys. I promise. And why would Maya not being here mean something is up?"

"You guys are like Siamese twins; practically attached at the hip," Farkle commented as their friends nodded.

Riley rolled her eyes. "We are not. And just to reiterate, everything is fine."

"Riley, I know when you're lying to me. What's going on? Why are you really going on this trip?"

"It's no big deal. Maya and I had a… disagreement about… something. Uncle Josh suggested that we get away for a few days to relax and clear our heads. A vacation, if you will."

"Is Maya going with you guys?"

"No. She's not. But she'll probably be around for Christmas. I hope so anyway. If she doesn't have any other plans or anything. You know how busy people can get. Do you guys have anything planned?" Riley rambled, trying to lead the conversation away from the current topic.

"What was your fight about?" Smackle asked.

"What?"

"You said you and Maya had a disagreement. What was it about?"

Riley gave the other girl a smile. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"We're your friends, Riley. Of course we're going to worry," Lucas said.

Riley looked at him for a long minute. It was as if she was trying to formulate a reasonable response in her mind. "Well, there is nothing for you to worry about. I'll be fine. And we all know how tough Maya is."

"Yeah, but this seems serious. No one had even heard from either of you in days. We still haven't heard from Maya. The two of you haven't spoken to each other in that time. This is the biggest fight you have ever had," Lucas insisted as he leaned forward in his seat.

Smackle and Farkle waited quietly for Riley's response.

The brunette blinked away her tears as she watched her friends watch her. "It's fine. Everything is fine."

The three didn't believe a word she said, but they didn't push her any further. They saw how much she was struggling with this.

"Can you at least tell us what the fight was about? Maybe we can help," Farkle offered as Riley looked down at her hands.

"I told you, Farkle. It's nothing that you need to worry about. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

The group descended into silence. No one knowing what else to say. They were about as convinced that Farkle would keep his nose out of it as they were that Riley was actually okay. He was known to meddle in their lives. He had good intentions, though. He just wanted everyone to be truly happy. And right now, he could see that something was wrong. It was killing him that he couldn't help to make it better.

"I think this trip is a good idea," Riley suddenly said. The others looked to her, waiting for her to elaborate. "I think it'll be good for me to get out of the city and think about… stuff. Clear my head and get some fresh air. And you guys will join us in a few days. It'll be fun."

The others nodded, not knowing what to say. They let her continue to act okay. Even though they could see that she wasn't. They just hoped that she was right. They hoped that this trip would help her.


	4. Author's Note

Hello guys and gals!

Okay, I just wanted to start off by saying that this is a general announcement and will be uploaded to all my in-progress stories. (also, i tend to get off topic because I love talking to you guys, so I apologize in advance. also, also, it's reaalllyyyy long because I really want you guys to know and understand what's going on. I apologize again) Now, on to the announcement...

Let me say this loud and clear: I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF MY STORIES! (on here or Wattpad, if you follow me there too)

I realize that it's been a while since I updated them, some longer than others, but I'm not giving up or discontinuing any of them. It may take a while for an update (and possibly future updates) to my stories to be released. Thank you all for your patience. It means a lot that you are all sticking with me even though I'm literally the worst ever. However, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to keep waiting.

Since we're coming to the end of the school year, I've got finals. This week is a super testing week at my school, meaning that all classes are canceled because there are AP/AICE/FSA tests all week. (AICE is a Florida program, kinda like an AP class. And the FSA is the standardized testing that everyone in Florida, from like elementary or middle school to 10th grade, has to take). So, yeah. Next week I have two more tests which I have to miss class for, and then it's business as usual until like three weeks when there's another super testing week for the finals of regular classes (not AP/AICE classes). That's the last week of school.

Between studying for my finals, studying for regular tests, homework, projects, volunteering, sleeping (which is apparently really important. who knew?), and Netflix/youtube (I know it doesn't sound important and it's honestly such a waste of my time, but I need a good amount of time to just unwind), I haven't had much time to update any of my stories. Also, I have a life. It may be incredibly small and not that exciting, but I still have it.

*Side note, Endgame ripped my heart to shreds but was amazingggggg. I was crying for like all three hours. If I wasn't crying, then I was cheering. I'm pretty sure I annoyed the guy sitting next to me. That ending literally killed me. I was sobbing (ugly crying) in the theater. And that women of Marvel scene was EVERYTHING. (I don't know if this technically a spoiler or not) if you don't know, that mystery guy at... the sad event... was the kid from Iron Man 3 (potato gun kid). Yeah. My shredded heart was ripped further into microscopic pieces. Marvel really came for me with that movie. Even though the spoiler ban that the Russo brothers had set has technically been lifted, #dontspoiltheendgame. People at my school were terrible with this once Endgame came out. Some girl even went as far as writing it on every bathroom stall. Another kid made the ending his Kahoot username, and spoiled it for everyone in his class that hadn't seen it. Someone spoiled part of the end for me and other people I know, and it seriously sucks when that happens and it is no where near funny. So be a decent human being and don't spoil things for others. Okay, mini rant over.*

On top of all that, I have been in a creative rut and my mental health hasn't been that great lately. I just need some time to focus on me and what's left of my school year so I don't end with a anything lower than a B (*cough* math *cough*). I have been writing, but nothing that I've already uploaded. And usually when I go to write, I'm either very unhappy with it, or I just read through what I already wrote and then lose the motivation to continue.

And during the summer I probably won't have that much time to write and upload either. I plan on going to a college program for a couple weeks. Also, I'll have summer assignments for my classes next year. I hope to visit my friend in Georgia. I'll probably be taking an online course (hopefully, because I need to graduate). And I still have to get my driver's license which is like six months overdue.

**Another side note, college is like just around the corner for me and it's seriously stressing me out because I don't think I'm going to get in. But everyone is telling me I'll be fine because my sister got accepted into a good college and I'm apparently smarter than her but I don't believe them? and even if i do get in, i'll be alone and away from my parents, for more than three weeks, which is the longest i've ever been separated from them, I don't know how I'll cope? So, also dealing with that and the thought that I'll never amount to anything. Fun.**

Anyway... If you see me uploading or updating a different/new story and not the one that you are following or waiting for, please don't be upset. It just means that I was inspired to work on something else and haven't gotten to the one your waiting for because I don't want to write something bad and rush to get it out. Because no one wants that.

I'm planning on uploading some Glee fan fiction because I have been super obsessed with it lately. Like, it's kind of all I've been watching and I've seen every season like ten times. Yet somehow when I watch it, i see something new (more like I forgot). But like get this, when the last season came out (I don't remember when but it was like 2 years ago) I watched everything except the last two episodes. I had no idea I hadn't watched them until recently. Anyway, off topic again. If you'd like to see Glee fan fiction, stay tuned for that.

***Yes, another one. My friend and I just started watching The 100 and it's actually pretty good, not gonna lie. But don't expect any fan fiction from me. Cuz there won't be any. Also, Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists is really good. I haven't seen any of the newer episodes, but I really like it. Ava is such a queen, try to convince me otherwise, I dare you. Also, also, the new season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. premieres this Friday and I am soooo here for it. And I can't wait until the new seasons of the Flash and Supergirl are on Netflix. And before I end this, Spider-Man Far From Home is literally going to kill me, but I'm really excited. Also excited for Descendants 3! Anyone getting Disney+ in the fall? I'm not but my friend is, so I'll definitely be over at his house more often.***

You guys have no idea how much I hate writing these apologies, but I have no choice as fan fiction isn't my main priority. It's honestly not very high up on the list. This was supposed to just be for fun and to share my stories and ideas. I never dreamed that I would get so many followers or so many people would like my stories. It's surreal.

But I can't work nonstop on these stories, please understand that. I wish I could but I do have other things going on. I will update whenever I can.

That is all I have to say. Please PM me if you want to talk, or have any questions or ideas. If you have any story requests or any thing you want to collab on (no promises) let me know as well. I may not be that active upload wise, but I should answer you within a day or so.

Love, Miss FairyTales

****That was way too long.


End file.
